


Good old days

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Good old days

Sitting in the chair Thranduil was writing out the plans for being reunited with his best friend after a few months of being separated, of course, the talk around Mirkwood was Thranduil didn't have a friend and only his elk tolerated him, but Thranduil silenced that years ago by just one look and a well-timed fit, seeing the long to-do this Thranduil stopped and paused for a second rereading over all the plans, knowing how his best friend would be ready to do most of the things on the list and he was very excited for the next couple of days. 

Walking around the halls of Mirkwood Thranduil was counting down the days until his best friend arrived, sitting down on his throne Thranduil was getting lost in his own thoughts at the upcoming days, and the past. 

....

Standing by the door a young prince Thranduil was waiting for his Father to finish in his meeting, hearing footsteps from behind him, he turned and saw the oldest son of Eärendil approaching him. 

"Elrond" Thranduil said as he nodded towards the young lord. 

"Prince Thranduil, would you care to go for a walk? The guards will find us when our Fathers are finished" Elrond said as he started to continue down his path. 

Looking between Elrond and the door Thranduil turned and followed him down the path and towards the gardens and grand waterfalls of Rivendell. 

After approaching the waterfall Thranduil's mouth was slightly open at the beauty of it turning and facing Elrond, Thranduil smiled "Rivendell is just as beautiful as my mother said it was" he spoke before turning back to the view in front of him. 

"My Father says Greenwood is beautiful too, maybe one day I will get to see it" Elrond said smiling before turning to the guards announcing their fathers had finished their meeting. 

....

"Still daydreaming?" A voice pulled Thranduil from his thoughts turning to it he held a rare real smile at seeing the face of his best friend Lord Elrond, smiling up at him. 

Standing from his throne, Thranduil descended the stairs at quick pace getting to the bottom and pulling Elrond into a small hug "My dear friend, welcome to Mirkwood" Thranduil spoke proudly. 

"Mirkwood?" Elrond asked lifting an eyebrow out of confusion. 

"I have a lot to explain, come, I have some of my best wine" Thranduil explained leading Elrond from the throne to the kitchen. 

Stopping Elrond looked at the back of Thranduil taking a deep breath "please tell me, it's not the Brandywine from Rohan" Elrond asked in a concerned tone. 

"Only the best for my best friend" Thranduil responded trying to hold his laughter. 

"Thranduil, the last time we drank that, we ended up in Lothlórien trying to braid the Lady Galadriel hair" Elrond cringed at his memory. 

"Is she still mad about that?" Thranduil asked turning to face Elrond. 

"At you, yes, but me, no" Elrond said holding a grin making Thranduil huff. 

"Maybe we should have the wine from Gondor instead then" Thranduil muttered. 

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Lord Elrond said making Thranduil grin from ear to ear, this visit would go down in history Thranduil thought to himself, extending his hand to his best friend they walked through his kingdom joking and remembering the good old days.


End file.
